Spring Blossoms
by haraamis
Summary: ficlet series. Fascination, Infatuation, Seduction, Completion - and some stages in between. A get-together in 24 scenes. Tomomasa/Yasuaki. m/m, sexual situations in later parts
1. Fascination

**Pairing:**Tomomasa/Yasuaki

**Warnings: **m/m, sexual situations, unbetaed

**Disclaimer:**The characters belong to their respective owners. The story is mine.

**Summary:**Fascination, Infatuation, Seduction, Completion - and some stages in between. A get-together in 24 scenes.

**Notes: **This series of 24 individual, though linked ficlets was started as an Advent Calendar for Belina, though due to RL interfering, I only managed to complete 12 ficlets before Christmas hangs head in shame.  
The ficlets are written in alternation from Tomomasa's and Yasuaki's point of view, and they each depict a stage in the progress of their relationship. Some are grouped together, showing a scene from both point of views, some stand on their own.

* * *

**Fascination**

Tomomasa doesn't know exactly when it started. The fascination has sneaked up on him, quietly, slowly, and before he knew what was happening he was caught in its net. He finds himself watching at first, merely observing and gently kindling the still fragile flames of attraction. He knows himself well enough to recognize it for more than just a whim out of boredom, more than pure physical interest that could be satisfied with a night's conquest.

It would not be an easy win, he is sure of that. In fact, he is quite uncertain whether he has a chance to succeed at all. However, he has to admit that the difficulty is part of the allure. It is part of his fascination with this man.

Tomomasa does not play uncertain games very often. He doesn't know if it is wise to play this particular one. He has a feeling that failure would cut much, much deeper than he can imagine, for what he would have to put at stake in order to win would be nothing less than himself.

And yet, it is the same feeling that tells him that it might be worth the risk.

Tomomasa studies Yasuaki's solemn face gazing into the quiet night. They're sitting in comfortable silence and Tomomasa smiles as familiar warmth spreads through his belly.

Perhaps they are already farther ahead in the game than he thought.


	2. Awareness

**  
**

**Awareness**

Yasuaki is aware of the the looks, the glances. How can he not be when they slide over his skin like gentle touches, even eliciting a tiny shiver now and then. He is a bit surprised that he doesn't mind; he sometimes even wonders what they might mean. However, he doesn't know what to do about them. He supposes he could ask, but it doesn't seem that important. He wouldn't really know how to go about it without making a fool of himself, either..

Yasuaki likes Tomomasa. He didn't at first, though he did not exactly dislike him, either, as that would have required for him to feel any emotion toward the other man. Rather, he was indifferent, simply accepting that Tomomasa was one of his fellow Hachiyou, a chosen companion in their task to protect the Miko. Nothing more, nothing less.

It's different now. He has slowly come to appreciate the General's presence. He likes Tomomasa's sharp mind, his wit, and his vast knowledge and experience. He likes the cultivated elegance the other man exudes, and how he manages to be straightforward and get his point across without offending anyone. Tomomasa's dry humor is appealing, as well, even though Yasuaki doesn't always understand it, and despite the fact that he sometimes gets the feeling that he himself is the object of the quiet amusement so often shining in Tomomasa's eyes.

Yasuaki feels comfortable around Tomomasa. There is an air of calm confidence around the General that puts him at a certain distance but without making him seem cold and unapproachable. Yasuaki is always aware of Tomomasa's strong presence, but he never feels suffocated by it.

He gazes out into the night, contemplating and wondering if the stars have an answer to his question.

Then there it is again, the sense of Tomomasa's eyes on him and this time, following a sudden inner feeling, Yasuaki slowly turns his head and looks back.


	3. Capture

**Capture**

Their eyes lock and for a split second, the world seems to hold its breath. Tomomasa's stomach does a backflip, excited and startled at the same time, as he finds himself caught in the bi-colored gaze, unable to look away. Yasuaki's eyes are glittering in the unsteady light of the candles behind them, his pupils huge from staring out into the dark, leaving only a thin ring of startling color. Framed by thick lashes, those eyes stay trained on Tomomasa, intense, mesmerizing, but not unkind. They hold a question, innocent curiosity, and Tomomasa is at a loss of what to say.

A sudden breeze ruffles the silky strands of hair that fall gently around Yasuaki's face and Tomomasa feels the urge to reach out and brush them aside. Instead, he offers a smile, though not much more than turning up the corners of his mouth. The moment is too precious as to disturb it with the wrong words even if he could find them.

Yasuaki doesn't smile back, but he blinks slowly once, twice, and tilts his head to one side in what seems like acknowledgment before finally turning away and thus breaking the eye contact.

Later that night when he lies awake in his bed and considers the silent exchange, Tomomasa can't help but wonder whether it was mere coincidence or, perhaps and with a bit of luck, intentional on Yasuaki's part.


	4. Curiosity

**Curiosity**

Their eyes lock and it's not what he's anticipated. Nothing could have prepared him for the range of emotions flickering over Tomomasa's face within the blink of an eye before his usual calm and confident expression slides firmly back into place. It's an insight Yasuaki hasn't expected and yet, he now feels like he knows nothing at all about this man. There's a flash of regret about not being able to discern those emotions, and then sudden curiosity, a thirst to _know_, flares inside him. It's as unfamiliar a sensation as his apparent inability to look away. He is caught and he isn't sure he likes it. Or maybe he likes it too much.

He stares at Tomomasa, unblinking, and wonders what is going on in the other man's head. He wonders why Tomomasa is looking at him like this, what he has done that earns him such intense attention. He wonders if he should be thinking these thoughts at all.

He strongly suspects that this man is going to be an unacceptable source of distraction, something Yasuaki cannot afford. His profession requires nothing but his utmost concentration. And yet he realizes that he doesn't really care. He feels like he has been missing something and this is the chance to find out what. He knows he should be concerned about the path his thoughts have taken, but he's not. Not enough to avert his eyes.

Tomomasa chooses this moment to smile at him and for a second everything else fades into the background. The spell, however, is broken; Yasuaki blinks and inclines his head in an answering nod. He looks away and after a short while excuses himself to turn in for the night.

Tomomasa's smile, strangely, has put him at ease, but there is still much for him to think about.


	5. Advance

**Advance**

Tomomasa is surprised at how firmly Yasuaki has managed to take up residence in his thoughts. With amazing persistence, he follows Tomomasa throughout his days and into his dreams. Sometimes it almost feels like an obsession, this unquenchable need to get closer to the Onmyouji and solve the mystery that is Abe no Yasuaki.

It does take a while to accept that this time, the interest indeed seems to be more than just fleeting.

Tomomasa is used to getting what he wants if he puts sufficient effort into it. And now, he has set his sight on Yasuaki.

However, he knows better than just go barreling in. Yasuaki is not like anyone Tomomasa has pursued before. He is not even like anyone Tomomasa has met before. Yasuaki is an enigma, a challenge and Tomomasa has decided that he's worth the effort.

Tomomasa takes his time. Efficiently, but with delicate subtlety he worms his way into Yasuaki's life, seeking out the other man's presence with slowly increasing frequency. It's not always about personal contact, but more as a constant reminder of his existence.

He can't fight a smug little smile when he notices how Yasuaki's eyes start to automatically turn on him whenever he enters the room. How when Yasuaki is the one to enter, the first thing he looks for is Tomomasa.

Tomomasa smiles and bides his time.


	6. Restlessness

**Restlessness**

Yasuaki feels restless. Without meaning to he scans the room for the umpteenth time, searching, and frowns when he catches himself doing it. He tries to concentrate on the conversations around him, even though he doesn't participate; no one expects him to, everyone being used to his silence. Yasuaki only talks when he thinks he has something to say. He has never been able to see the merit of small talk. Although sometimes he does feel a bit wistful listening to the Miko's and Tenma's easy banter accompanied by Yorihisa's low laugh. It feels light and natural, and not as unnecessary as it should have.

Sometimes he feels rather inadequate. As if an important part of him was missing, as if there was something basic he should have but has not been taught. He shifts, eyes straying to the door yet again. As though finally taking on the Onmyouji, Tomomasa enters the room in his usual manner, calm and quiet, yet instantly filling the room with his presence. Yasuaki relaxes.

He inclines his head in greeting when Tomomasa's gaze falls on him. It earns him a smile and a nod in return, then Tomomasa sits down to talk with Takamichi. Yasuaki returns to observing the people around him, content. From time to time his eyes meet Tomomasa's in passing, always eliciting a smile from the older man. Warmth coils in Yasuaki's belly and suddenly a spark of impatience runs through him.

He feels like there is something he needs to do, something he _wants_ to do. But he doesn't know what.


	7. Approach

**Approach**

There is no other human sound but the soft crunching of the gravel under his feet as he walks along the path that winds through the wast gardens behind the emperor's palace. His surroundings are anything but silent in the dimming light of early evening, the cicadas' song a constant companion. And yet, his head feels already much clearer now that he's escaped the incessant chatter that occupies the rooms of the court.

Absorbed in his thoughts, Tomomasa is surprised to suddenly find Yasuaki sitting against the trunk of a tree that canopies the small pond. He knows that Yasuaki is supposed to be gone on an errand until at least the next day. The Onmyouji seems equally startled by Tomomasa's sudden appearance, although Tomomasa still has a hard time identifying the faint traces of emotion that show on Yasuaki's otherwise blank face.

Before Tomomasa can say anything Yasuaki stands in one fluid movement and joins him. Pleasantly surprised Tomomasa resumes his steps and they walk for a bit in silence. There is no hurry, no need to be anywhere. After a while Tomomasa asks about Yasuaki's early return and the Onmyouji readily answers in his calm and matter of fact voice. Conversation flows easily, and Tomomasa boldly inquires about the time before Yasuaki became one of the Hachiyou. Eventually he asks Yasuaki to have dinner with him.

Yasuaki says yes.


	8. Infatuation

**Infatuation**

The style of Tomomasa's chambers is exquisite. Elegant lines and forms, expensive materials, and a few selected accessories. Yasuaki has been here before, a couple of times, but he has never paid attention to the details. Now he does and he realizes how much they reflect Tomomasa.

He watches the older man as they eat; even in this casual atmosphere Tomomasa's movements are refined, schooled into shape by years of experience at the court. They seem effortless and natural, and not just for show. They are just part of who Tomomasa is, and Yasuaki finds he likes to discover these peculiarities.

His gaze follows the line of Tomomasa's arm to the slope of the other man's neck, then along the thick waves of hair until he's met with a pair of amused, but strangely gentle eyes. Tomomasa's voice washes over him, but Yasuaki is still absorbed in his observation.

"...Yasuaki-dono?"

Yasuaki blinks and realizes that he's completely missed the last couple of sentences.

"My apologies, Tomomasa-dono. I must have gotten lost in thought for a minute."

Tomomasa gives a soft chuckle that causes Yasuaki's stomach to flutter, then he lets out an exagerated sigh. "And there I'm trying to confide my deepest secrets to you. I am hurt, Yasuaki-dono."

Yasuaki opens his mouth to apologize profusely again, but realizes just in time that Tomomasa must be teasing him. He blushes and remains silent.

Tomomasa's smile deepens, but he is kind enough not to remark on Yasuaki's embarrassment. Instead he begins to talk about his childhood, smoothly vanquishing the awkwardness that threatens to rise by recounting his memories, some more serious, others less so.

This time, Yasuaki listens attentively. He suspects that despite his usual outgoing demeanor Tomomasa does not easily share, and Yasuaki accepts the gift as what it is.

He listens and learns about the man who has begun to turn his world upside down, who evokes feelings and emotions inside Yasuaki that he did not know existed.

He listens and wonders if there is anything he can give Tomomasa in return.


	9. Patience

**Patience**

Tomomasa actually doesn't know how he's doing it; he's rather surprised just how easily he's managed to remain patient. Not that he is an especially impatient man under normal circumstances, not at all. However, when it comes to romantic interests, there is hardly any need for patience. What he wants, he gets. Who he wants, he gets. It's as simple as that, and has nothing to do with arrogance.

The women at the court almost trip over their feet, scrambling to accommodate him if he so much as glances in their direction; it's not always a reaction to be desired, either. His reputation as a considerate and skilled lover precedes him, he knows that. He has also truly enjoyed the company of many women. But sometimes it disgusts him, the politics that never stop, not even once you enter the bedroom, and the false flattery and pretentiousness.

It's different in Yasuaki's case. Tomomasa has to work for every inch of progress, more than ever before. It's not always easy, he has to admit. There are moments of impatience, of insecurity, of thinking of giving up. Moments where he calls himself a fool for even trying. He isn't about to give in to those bouts of weakness, though.

He looks at Yasuaki who appears to be listening intently and with undivided attention to Tomomasa's tales of his childhood, although the Onmyouji's face is as impassive and unreadable as always. Sometimes Tomomasa wishes it was easier to guess what is going on in Yasuaki's mind.

As though Yasuaki has sensed Tomomasa's train of thought, the Onmyouji looks him straight in the eye, catching him with that piercing gaze. Tomomasa returns the look openly, and all of a sudden, out of nowhere, Yasuaki smiles.

Tomomasa's breath hitches at the sight. Yasuaki's smiles are rare at best. Tomomasa remembers seeing one maybe two or three times at most and only directed at either Akane or Eisen. Now, however, for the first time, the smile is directed at him and him alone, and Tomomasa knows without a doubt from where he takes the strength to be patient.


	10. Initiative

**Initiative**

Yasuaki hesitates. Fingers curled and ready to knock, he stops mid-movement, shakes his head and passes by Tomomasa's chambers. Again. It's at least the third time today. He has no real reason to be in this part of the palace, and yet he finds himself going out of his way to come by this particular door time and time again.

He hasn't met Tomomasa for several days. Business at the court has been hectic lately, for both of them. Tomomasa even skipped the last few gatherings of the Hachiyou and the Miko, something he hasn't done even at his busiest so far. Those meetings have become so much a part of their routine it's rare for any of them to miss one.

Yasuaki wants to see Tomomasa. He doesn't know what he's going to say once he does. There is nothing specific for them to discuss or do. All Yasuaki knows is the almost physical need for the other man's company. He has never experienced anything like it before.

In fact, he is still not used to feeling anything, let alone making sense of all the new emotions. Sometimes he thinks he might have been better off without them. However, if he's learned one thing so far, it's that overanalyzing does not lead anywhere.

He takes a deep breath and turns around, making his way swiftly back to Tomomasa's quarters. Before he can change his mind again he raps at the door. Silence follows and all Yasuaki can hear is the pounding of his pulse in his ears.

The sound of Tomomasa's voice through the door almost startles him, but he quickly takes up the invitation to enter.

Tomomasa's eyes widen when they fall upon Yasuaki, clearly surprised, but he offers a pleased, albeit a bit tired smile.

"Yasuaki-dono."

The low sound whispers down Yasuaki's back and he knows he's welcome.


	11. Reassurance

**Reassurance**

Tomomasa is tired. It's been a hard couple of days with endless meetings and discussions and with sky high mountains of paperwork. Although completing paperwork is never his favorite duty, Tomomasa usually feels rather indifferent about it, and sometimes he even does take some pleasure in it. Not today. Today, he despises it and it feels like the very bane of his existence. His body aches from hours and hours of sitting in the same position and his eyes are burning with exhaustion.

He also hasn't seen Yasuaki in days and it's been harder than he would have imagined. He's grown so used to the other man's company even when they don't have anything to do with each other. Yasuaki's mere presence and the occasional exchange of looks, which have been increasingly frequent lately, is enough. Tomomasa hasn't realized how much of a consistency, of an anchor it's become in his life.

A knock at the door breaks his musings and Tomomasa starts in surprise. He isn't expecting anyone. With a sigh, he looks at the stack of reports still waiting to be completed but finally answers. "Come in."

He leans back and watches the door expectantly, unable to deny a spark of curiosity at who his visitor might be. He blinks in astonishment when he realizes that it's Yasuaki. His day is suddenly a bit brighter, and right then he doesn't even care what brings the Onmyouji here, even if it was another pile of paperwork. He smiles in greeting, "Yasuaki-dono."

Yasuaki inclines his head in answer. "Tomomasa-dono. I…" It's the first time Tomomasa has seen Yasuaki hesitate. The Onmyouji always seems to choose his words with care, sometimes slowly, but he never seems uncertain what to say. Tomomasa thinks that the little stumble is rather charming.

"I came to check on you. Your absence has been … quite noticeable."

Tomomasa didn't think he could be surprised anymore, but he needs a minute to let the words sink in. Yasuaki isn't here on some errand, not on someone's orders, but just to see Tomomasa. Warmth floods his belly, aches and strains forgotten. "You came here simply to see me?" he can't help but ask.

There's another brief moment of hesitation, then Yasuaki nods firmly, "Yes."


	12. Temptation

**Temptation**

It's been taunting him all day. It whispers to him as its heaviness slides over beautifully patterned, rich kimono silk with every movement Tomomasa makes. It tempts him with the way the locks bounce with every step Tomomasa takes.

Yasuaki wants to touch it. He wants to touch it so badly. He wants to know if it feels as thick and heavy as it looks, different from his own thin and silken strands. He wants to bury his hands in its fullness, grab fistfuls of it and wrap it around his fingers.

It's driving him insane, this urge, this need, this obsession. He doesn't think it's natural. It's distracting and it has to stop.

More than once he's already found himself lifting his arm, reaching out as though under a spell, only to snatch his hand back in horror just in time. He really needs to find a way out of this before Tomomasa notices.

He's following Tomomasa through the hallway now, and before he's aware of it, there it is again, his hand hovering in the air in front of him and mid-way to the other man's hair, as if it had a mind of its own.

He's just about to draw back, but it seems he's out of luck this time, because Tomomasa turns around right in that moment, still speaking and looking at Yasuaki questioningly. The Onmyouji realizes that he hasn't heard a word of what Tomomasa's been saying. Horrified, he slowly lowers his arm, and it takes all his willpower not to turn on his heels and run.

Tomomasa's fingers on his wrist is the last thing he expects. The grip is gentle as Tomomasa lifts Yasuaki's hand and touches it to his hair. Yasuaki's eyes go wide and for a minute he can't move. Tomomasa just looks at him, face kind but unreadable, and Yasuaki finally understands that from here it's up to him.


	13. Convergence

  
**Convergence**

Tomomasa stands completely still, almost frozen in the moment, his fingers still lightly wrapped around Yasuaki's wrist. His heart is thundering, though, going at least 100 miles an hour, while anticipation and trepidation are coiling low in his gut. He's a bit shocked at his own actions. This hasn't been planned at all. Of course, he noticed the subtle looks Yasuaki had been giving him all day, but Tomomasa decided that the Onmyouji still needs more time.

However, when he was faced with Yasuaki's hand hovering in the air as if to touch, something snapped inside him. He reacted on instinct, throwing all caution into the wind and to hell with his conscience.

But now, he's waiting, for he knows that the next step has to be Yasuaki's. He watches as the other's expression morphs from shocked blankness into mild curiosity and wonder. His stomach gives a nervous flutter and for a moment, Tomomasa feels like a teenager before his first kiss.

Finally, _finally_, he feels Yasuaki's hand tighten in his hair, parting the strands and threading his fingers gently through the waves. The light touch, as simple as it is, lights a fire in Tomomasa's belly while dissolving the knot of anxiousness at the same time. He suddenly feels at ease like he hasn't in a long time, reveling in the sensation and just enjoying the moment.

Encouraged, he reaches out after a while to cup Yasuaki's face with his hand, passing his thumb over the Onmyouji's cheekbone. He lingers at the jewel that shines softly in the dim light, leisurely circling the smooth stone with his finger.

A thrill of excitement rushes through him when Yasuaki leans into the touch, and what happens next is suddenly inevitable.

Tomomasa's gaze strays from Yasuaki's eyes to his lips, then back up and down once more. He bends down, slowly, giving Yasuaki plenty of time to move away. He smiles when the other doesn't budge. Close and closer Tomomasa leans in until their breath mingles, warm and exciting.

Tomomasa knows that this moment is unique, never to come again. He draws it out, treasures it as the precious memory it is going to be.

Then their lips meet, and the feeling runs like hot liquid through his body to coil low in his belly. Yasuaki makes some noise in the back of his throat at the contact, something between a moan and a sigh. Tomomasa swallows it greedily and adds his own, pushing it into Yasuaki's mouth.

The Onmyouji's hands tighten, one in Tomomasa's hair, the other in the fabric of his kimono. Yasuaki's eyes are closed as he lets Tomomasa invade his mouth, and Tomomasa allows himself a smug little thought before he lets himself fall into the kiss and stops thinking at all.


	14. Kiss

**Kiss**

How so often lately, Yasuaki isn't sure how it happened, but suddenly he's being kissed. And not just kissed, but kissed and licked open, invaded and plundered, teased and seduced into giving in and coaxed into kissing back – all at once. Control slips away in shreds and he's left with nothing but the unfamiliar need to surrender. To his own surprise, though, he does. He clutches at Tomomasa's clothes and yields to the onslaught, just like that. No questions, no doubt, helpless captive to the new sensations.

Yasuaki has heard and read about kisses. He's seen people kiss. It's nothing like he's imagined. There's so much more involved than just two mouths. There's lips and teeth and tongue, there's slow and deep or lazy and languid, and then there's light, quick, and teasing. Licking and nipping, rubbing and sucking, the possibilities seem to be endless and Tomomasa appears to know them all.

Instinctively, Yasuaki presses closer, his body coming flush against Tomomasa's as he grabs fistfuls of cloth at Tomomasa's sides to find some sort of anchor. He feels Tomomasa's hand cupping the side of his face, holding him steady, and Yasuaki leans into it. His back unexpectedly hits the wall, he doesn't know how and he could care less, but he's glad for the support as dizziness rushes to his head and his legs are about to give in.

Suddenly Tomomasa's lips are gone and the other man's breath ghosts over Yasuaki's jaw and ear. "Don't forget to breathe." Tomomasa chuckles with a voice lower than Yasuaki has ever heard it and it sends a shiver down his spine. He realizes with no small embarrassment that he's, indeed, forgotten to breathe. He sucks in a lungful of much needed air, but before he can start to really think about just what is happening, he tangles his hands in Tomomasa's hair and draws him into another kiss. Putting into action what he's learned from the last kiss, his lips curve into a rather pleased smile as he swallows Tomomasa's moan.


End file.
